This invention relates to a variable speed planetary transmission adapted to have a relatively uniform step or percentage change between speed ratios or changes, and in particular to a transmission having a variable speed section providing four different speed ratios and a range section providing for operation of the transmission in high and low ranges so that the transmission effectively provides for eight speed ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,445 is concerned with a variable speed transmission provided with a transfer section for establishing operating direction and a variable speed planetary transmission section. In this patent, however, since the transfer section is not formed by a planetary gear arrangement but by a multi-shaft arrangement, the overall structure of the variable speed transmission becomes bulky, especially in a radial direction.